


Baring Souls

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hurt, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Lugnut lets his rutting get to him and the consequences follow quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

Lugnut had to get out of the kingdom as fast as he could. Despite his loyalty to Megatron and his pride in his position, he could not stay here. He had to leave before he went completely off the rails and did something regrettable.  
  
His rut usually didn’t hit him this hard. For ogres, rutting season was always difficult to deal with, whether they were male or female. And Megatron was understanding of their season too; so long as they asked permission, he allowed any ogres under his command to leave to attend The Gathering in order to sort themselves out.  
  
He usually didn’t have to leave. His rut made him more irritable and aggressive, but there were plenty of other ogres around that wanted what he wanted and they could work out their aggression that way. But this rut was so much worse than anything he had experienced. It had only been three days and he felt ready to burst.  
  
It had been hard to ask Megatron for permission to leave; he did not want to leave him or the queen unprotected. There may have been others who could guard them, but Lugnut had anxiety about not being the one to watch over them. It was his duty, after all; he did not want something to happen while he was gone. He would never forgive himself.  
  
But he knew if he stayed, he would not only betray his king, but he would hurt the one he loved most: Eclipse, his beautiful human queen.  
  
It was dishonorable enough that he fell for her in the first place. He was only meant to be her guard. And admittedly, he had no opinion of her when Megatron first brought her here. He had been surprised when he declared he would marry her, an attractive but human teacher, but it was what his king wanted, so he would respect his decision.  
  
Then he got to know the human during his time guarding her. She was gentle and kind, a stark contrast to Megatron’s admittedly harsh personality. But like him, she could be stubborn and she wasn’t weak-willed. She spoke to everyone with respect, even to those who did not deserve it. She was smart and had an authoritative side to her, though it wasn’t as menacing as her husband’s.  
  
Lugnut had merely thought he admired her because she was so loyal and unwavering in her love for the demon he revered. He respected her, and found her to be Megatron’s equal. She was the only one that would ever be good enough for him.  
  
Then the assassination attack happened. Because he had not been paying attention, Megatron had almost been killed. But Eclipse had protected him and took a poisoned knife to the back. The poison luckily was only meant to hurt demons, though she had still been affected by the drug and left with a small scar on her shoulder. In that moment when he had seen her stabbed though… It was as if his heart had stopped beating.  
  
She may have lived, but he still couldn’t forgive himself for it. He should have been the one to have taken the knife, not her. Primus, the assassin should have never gotten so close to her or Megatron in the first place! But he slipped up; he let her get hurt and he almost lost her, right in front his eyes.  
  
And that was when he realized he had fallen in love with her.  
  
It was horrible. It was disgraceful. It was betraying his king and his trust! He was but a lowly ogre, only meant to be the guard to the king and queen. He was only meant to look at the queen with admiration, but instead… He was in love with her. His heart would skip a beat when she was smile at him. When she would touch his arm, he would almost blush. It was only by sheer willpower he was able to keep his feelings in control and under wraps.  
  
But now rutting season was here and his primal instincts were screaming at him. He could not be satisfied with others when there was someone he desired so strongly… but he refused to allow himself to become a monster. He had no intentions of trying to take away Eclipse from Megatron; he didn’t want to! They were perfect for each other, and he had no intentions of trying to get in between that.  
  
His instincts though? Primus, they were making his mind go fuzzy whenever he looked at Eclipse. It was horrible and disrespectful, but everything in him was screaming at him to confess and take her like the filthy savage he was. It terrified him to even think such thoughts came to him; he could not be near her during his rut. He didn’t want to hurt her!  
  
So he was currently in his room, packing furiously. Megatron had just given him permission to leave, and he wanted to get out of the kingdom before sundown. He knew of a couple of ogre caravans that were leaving tonight, so he figured he could hitch a ride with them. Maybe work out some of his stress with any of the women, just something to get his mind off of the queen.  
  
He didn’t pack much; just essentials. Honestly, he wasn’t really focused so much on what he was throwing in his bag as much as he was just trying to get out of there as quick as possible. The sooner, the better. For both his sanity and Eclipse’s safety…  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door. “Come in,” he grunted; hopefully it was one of the servants bringing his travel pack. It would make the trip easier.  
  
The door creaked open, light footsteps entering his room. “Oh good, I’m glad I caught you before you left.”  
  
He froze up at the voice. Turning around, his eyes widened when he saw Eclipse standing there, holding his traveling pack in hand. Primus, what was she doing here?! And why was she alone?! Where were her guards or even her maids?! The assassination attempt had only happened a couple of months ago! How could anyone leave her unprotected?!  
  
Especially unprotected around him during this damn rut. He would never willingly think to hurt her, but an ogre during rutting season was dangerous. Even more so around the object of their desires… He forced himself to remain calm though, turning to face her but never coming closer to her. He needed to keep distance between them.  
  
“Your Majesty, where are your guards?” he asked, hands twitching when she smiled. Primus, why did she have to be so beautiful?! This was making it so much harder than it needed to be. “It isn’t safe for you to go without protection.”  
  
“Really, Lugnut, you sound like Megatron - I’m fine,” she insisted, walking over to him. “I ran into the servants who were bringing this -” she gestured to the large pack in her arms “- to you, so I told them to give it to me and I would bring it myself.”  
  
“... You didn’t have to… do that, My Queen.”  
  
“I wanted to at least say goodbye properly.”  
  
Just as she approached to hand over the pack, Lugnut suddenly stumbled back. It was fast for someone his size, sweat almost pooling off of his skin as he tried to distract her.  
  
“T-Thank you, My Queen,” he stuttered, shivering a moment before taking a breath. Eclipse quirked a brow, placing the pack down and approached the agitated Ogre. Of course, her better judgement was to leave Lugnut alone to prepare for his trip but her heart ached, was something wrong?  
  
“Lugnut? Are you okay?” she asked, trying to approach but again the ogre shifted away and placed distance between them. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Sick?”  
  
“M-My queen, please I am... I am fine, I assure you,” Lugnut swallowed, his heightened senses could smell her, practically taste her. It was sweet, smooth and addicting. He had to leave; he had to keep his composure.  
  
“Please Lugnut, I can call Knock Out if something is wrong.”  
  
“No, no... I just need to finish p-preparations.” Just as he gathered the last of his things, his attention distracted for only a moment, a warm soft hand brushed his own. His mind froze, his heart pounded and warmth flooded every cell. His eye looked down, spotting the gentle hand, following up her arm to gaze at that angelic face.  
  
“Lugnut…”  
  
It happened so fast. Eclipse felt a blur as her feet left the ground, hot searing lips sealed over hers and air rushed around her. Breath stolen, she whimpered from the strange sensation until her back met the ground and air was finally allowed back into her lungs.  
  
Blinking, she looked up to see a horrified and blushing Lugnut looming over her. But he was warm, much warmer than usual. And she was helplessly pinned beneath him, his large body over hers.  
  
Did… Did he just kiss her?  
  
Lugnut’s lips descended upon hers again. She froze up as she started to realize what was happening, shrieking into his mouth. He had her wrists pinned, so all she could do was kick up at him with her legs. But that didn’t seem to affect him in the slightest. He didn’t even seem to notice her struggling!  
  
His hand released her wrists, one of them moving to her chest while the other moved up her dress’s skirt. She screamed louder, but all of her cries were swallowed up by his hot, aggressive kiss. Her arms came up to push and hit at his shoulders, terrified and confused as to what was happening.  
  
Lugnut was… touching her. Which happened before, only a few times, but it had always been Megatron’s idea and he had always asked her if it was alright. Lugnut was not allowed to touch her without her and Megatron’s full consent.  
  
And he was never allowed to kiss her, Megatron made that very clear. Yet, the ogre was pinning her down and violently kissing her. His hands were at her breasts and legs, groping and caressing wherever he could touch. She couldn’t understand why though! Why was he doing this?!  
  
Lugnut was drowning in the sensations. Primus, she was so sweet and soft. Her scent was getting him drunk, all he could do was shove his tongue deeper into her mouth while his hands moved to touch her thigh. He loved her, he loved this woman so much, and all his rutting-addled mind could do was think of taking her!  
  
His hand touched her undergarments, much to Eclipse’s horror. Oh Primus, no! No, this couldn’t have been happening! This wasn’t like Lugnut; he was her friend and Megatron’s most loyal follower - he couldn’t do this!  
  
With all the strength and will power she had, she managed to jerk her head away from the kiss, one of her hands coming up to slap him across the face. “St-Stop it! Wh-What’re you doing?!”  
  
There was no pain, barely a sting. But tied with her desperate shout and plea, it might as well have been a giant’s hammer. He froze, eye wide as he saw his Queen, his beautiful merciful queen, pinned beneath him. Tears in her eyes, dress disheveled and near ruined while his hand was still pressed to her hips and crotch.  
  
He felt sick, completely overwriting his rut and sending him spiraling into madness. He hurried off her, placing as much distance as he could manage and raking himself with curses, swears and even going as far as punishing himself. He had betrayed his King and damn near… no, he assaulted the Queen! Had she not raised her hand to him, he would no doubt had taken her without remorse or will. He was scum, worse than scum; he didn’t deserve to live after this atrocity. He wanted to rip off his hands for touching her, tear out his tongue for defiling her mouth and lips, tear out the lungs that stole her breath and his heart for every loving her.  
  
“Lugnut...”  
  
Her cough stalled his thoughts, stopped himself from causing any more harm to himself. He refused to turn, to look at her. How could he after what he had done?  
  
Poor Eclipse managed to stand up, shaking as she tried to fix her dress. There were rips and the fabric had been stretched and dirtied, but it didn’t leave any sort of her overly exposed. She couldn’t focus on that though, not when she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her trusted guard assaulted her.  
  
“L-Lugnut, why…? Why did you…?”  
  
He still couldn’t bring himself to look at her, too ashamed. But her voice, her question… She sounded frightened, but desperate for an answer. After what he just did to her, there was no way for him to conceal his feelings. He refused to lie; he could not betray her already more than he had.  
  
“... It’s rutting seasons for ogres, My Queen,” he said softly, still unable to look at her. “And our ruts… It makes us more prone to acting on our feelings, even if we don’t want to.”  
  
“Your… feelings?”  
  
He turned around to face her, but he did not look at her. Instead, he fell to his hands and knees, causing Eclipse’s eyes to widen and step back in shock as he prostrated himself before him. He had never bowed this low to her before, not even to Megatron. His bows were always out of pure respect, but this… It was as if he had thrown himself at her feet, begging for forgiveness.  
  
“Lugnut-?!”  
  
“I cannot even think to ask for your forgiveness,” he said, keeping himself pressed into the floor. “I’m so sorry, My Queen… Even though you belong to His Majesty, even though he is the only one worthy of you and you of him, I fell in love with you.”  
  
Her eyes widened, shock coming over her. Love? Lugnut… was in love with her?  
  
“I-I have no intentions to try and take you from him,” he added quickly. “I know I do not deserve you, I only wanted to protect and serve you to the best of my abilities, I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
He dared himself to look up, not surprised by her confused and stunned expression. But he was at least relieved that she didn’t look afraid or hurt; he couldn’t live with himself if she hated him.  
  
“I’m so sorry, My Queen…” he repeated, rising to his feet. It hurt to see her flinch back, but he couldn’t blame her. Not after what he had done. “I love you and because of this… forsaken rut, I betrayed you and His Majesty. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Eclipse couldn’t even find her words. All she could do was stare blankly at him with her eyes wide and confused. Lugnut was in love with her. And his rut made him attack her because of it.  
  
How long? How long had he been in love with her? Her mind flashed to the few times she and Megatron allowed the ogre to take her. Had he loved her during those times? Had she been playing with and trampling over his feelings since the beginning without realizing it?  
  
“Lugnut, I…”  
  
He flinched back when her hand stretched out to him, causing her to freeze. Even though the guilt was eating at him, even though he had so much more to say… he had to get away. Her sweet scent was still trying to suffocate him. He didn’t want to attack her again, or do anything worse! He would accept whatever punishment she wished upon him, but for now, he had to run. He had to make sure he didn’t touch her again.  
  
Quickly, he picked up his pack and threw it over his shoulder. “Goodbye, Your Majesty,” he said, avoiding looking her in the eyes. “I… I’m so sorry… I…”  
  
But he couldn’t finish his sentence. With a deep bow, Lugnut bolted out of the room, forcing himself to ignore her call after him. He had to get away. He had to get out as fast as possible, before he did something else horrible. He would face his punishment when he returned, but for now… He just had to run.  
  
Eclipse couldn’t bring herself to chase after him. She was still too much in shock over what had just happened. His sudden kiss, his touches, his confession, his apology… Primus, it was all so much. He was in love with her, and she never realized. And he had only attacked her because of his rut; he never wanted to hurt her and he didn’t want to take her from Megatron.  
  
She tensed as her mind flashed to her husband. What was she supposed to say to him about this? She knew that if she told him, Lugnut would be punished, if not just straight up executed. He was supposed to be someone Megatron could trust and, if she told him about this, her husband wouldn’t have cared about his reasons. He would still want Lugnut’s head for betraying him.  
  
She didn’t want Lugnut to suffer. He never intended to force her, the fault laid on his rut! Not to mention he stopped before he could do anything truly terribly. He only loved her; he didn’t want to steal her from Megatron.  
  
But she doubted Megatron would care. He was possessive of her, and would probably see Lugnut’s attack, even if he didn’t mean to do it in the first place, as a threat. She didn’t want Lugnut to get hurt… Not to mention there was so much she had to say and ask Lugnut. They didn’t have a proper conversation. She had to have a proper discussion with him… and eventually Megatron too.  
  
Fixing herself as best as she could, she quickly departed from the room to head back to her bedchambers. She prayed she didn’t run into anyone on the way there. She didn’t need anyone to see her and raise any alarm bells. For now, she would just have to keep what happened to herself. Once she actually talked with Lugnut properly, she would know what to do from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Tarn knew he had to report what he had seen to Megatron. It would have been treason not to.  
  
He had passed by a group of servants praising the Queen for her kind nature earlier. He had thought nothing of it, but then he had passed by Lugnut’s open bedroom door. He had been shocked before anger took over him when he saw the ogre ravishing the Queen. And then he saw her struggle and kick up at the rutting ogre.  
  
He was rearing to step in to help her had she not struck the brute and ended his assault. Instead, he pulled to the shadows, watching and waiting in case he needed to step in. The whole encounter was absurd; hearing his explanation to answer Eclipse’s confusion, but he froze at hearing the Ogre profess affection for her. Not just admiration that all within the castle held for her, but genuine love.  
  
This was not going to sit well with the king; he was a jealous demon and would no doubt kill the ogre, despite his loyalties.  
  
Tarn had no care for the ogre and had no qualms regarding his deserved punishment, but he was concerned for the Queen. She did nothing wrong, tried to fight the brute, and managed to save herself from rape. He was privy to the minds of some women, witnessing most in the dank streets of Kaon; she may feel embarrassed to come forward, so alerting the King could ease her strife. Or so he hoped.  
  
Staling the halls, he turned to the corner towards Megatron’s study. Two guards stood outside, though they stiffened at his approach. He merely ignored them, knocking on the door.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
The guards opened the doors for him, allowing Tarn to step inside. He bowed just as the doors closed behind him. He was not surprised to see Shockwave in the room with him, though he was surprised to see Bombrush; he would have thought the ogre would have taken time off during the rut season… Perhaps he was feeling stable enough at the moment, he had no idea.  
  
But Megatron was working through a large stack of papers and scrolls next to him, clearly irritated with the contents he was reading. With a lot of his ogre subjects absent, the demon had more work than usual. Bombrush and Shockwave helped, mostly Shockwave, considering that Bombrush would disappear with his spymaster a lot to fulfill his needs.  
  
Bombrush turned to him first, raising an eyebrow. “Tarn? What are you doing here?”  
  
“I fear I must report a matter of… sensitive nature.”  
  
Shockwave turned to him, looking mildly interested. Megatron paused in his work to glare up at the Lich. Tarn wasn’t surprised; ever since his unjust attack on the Queen, Megatron never took too kindly to his presence like he had before.  
  
“If it isn’t urgent, it can wait, Tarn,” he growled, looking back to his work. “If need be, run it by Soundwave. She should be in her office, unless Bombrush has been pestering her.”  
  
“Today is her free day, as we agreed,” Bombrush chuckled, looking down at some of his documents. He knew if he didn’t give his lovely wife room to breathe during his rut, she would make him suffer for it later.  
  
Megatron rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time to waste today, and yet, that seemed to be the only thing people wanted to. He had all these documents to get through, as well as meetings with ambassadors and nobles. Something he especially hated.  
  
“It concerns the Queen, Sire.”  
  
The three men paused, Megatron looking up to the Lich again.  
  
“Queen Eclipse… She was assaulted not a few moments ago.”  
  
“WHAT?!” Megatron roared, standing up furiously. His hands slammed down on the desk, causing it to creak and crack. Shockwave remained where he stood, shocked and staring at him with a blank face.  
  
Bombrush looked stunned though, albeit a little skeptical. “Wait, wait…” he said, turning the attention to him. He didn’t think Tarn would lie about something like this, but it was admittedly hard to trust to Lich with anything regarding the Queen. “What exactly happened? You’re acting rather calm for apparently witnessing something like that.”  
  
“I overheard some maids praising her Majesty for generously delivering a pack to Sir Lugnut. I passed the room by happenstance and found… Lugnut pinning Her Majesty down and ravishing her, to put plainly-”  
  
“And you did nothing?!” Megatron growled, stalking up to Tarn.  
  
“I had no chance, my King,” the Lich insisted, remaining where he was. “Queen Eclipse slapped the ogre and kicked him from his daze. She saved herself. From there, I monitored and ensured she was safe while the brute… confessed.”  
  
Shockwave’s eyes widened at that. “Lugnut confessed to Her Majesty?”  
  
He nodded. “Sir Lugnut professed an… unhealthy affection for the Queen. He said he loved her.”  
  
Megatron felt his entire body tense up. Lugnut… was in love with Eclipse? And he had attacked her? He knew the ogre was under the rutting season, but Lugnut was supposed to be someone he trusted. He took that ogre under his command, allowed him to climb up the ranks to serve him as his personal bodyguard. Lugnut was supposed to be loyal to him, was never supposed to betray him...  
  
His hands called up into his fists, his eyes glowing. He allowed Lugnut near Eclipse. He allowed that bastard near his wife, even allowing him to have sex with her when he and Eclipse both desired! He should have only looked at Eclipse with reverence as his queen, but instead… Instead he fell in love with her? A worthless pathetic ogre fell in love with his wife?!  
  
Tarn had to lean back as Megatron’s dark aura grew more powerful and violent. It was almost suffocating, and he was a spirit of death! But he dared not speak, fearing what the demon would if he was provoked.  
  
“Where is he?” Megatron snarled, his voice completely inhuman.  
  
“I’m afraid he has already left, My Lord,” Tarn said, bowing low. “He probably will not return until after his rut has ended.”  
  
Megatron’s turned away from him, shaking in rage. Damn it, the coward ran away! After he assaulted his wife, he ran from his rightfully deserved punishment. “That fucking coward… He thought he could have what was mine and ran away! That fucking-!”  
  
“Wait a minute.”  
  
The demon turned to his general, who had moved to stand up as he placed his documents on the table.  
  
“Megatron, don’t overreact here.”  
  
“You’re going to defend him?!”  
  
Bombrush shook his head. “Lugnut is in the wrong here, but you have to remember - he’s suffering from his rut. He probably didn’t even intentionally attack her. His instincts probably just took over for a quick second.”  
  
“That does not change the fact that Lugnut has fallen for the Queen, General,” Shockwave pointed out. “If the rut made him act out, it was due to his personal feelings; it makes him unsuitable and potentially dangerous for Her Majesty to be around.”  
  
“This is Lugnut we’re talking about,” he insisted, turning back to Megatron. “He’s been under your command for how long now? And we don’t know how long he’s been in love with Eclipse. If he’s never done anything until now, when he had no control, he probably has no intentions of trying to ‘steal her’ from you.”  
  
Megatron glared at him, his dark aura flickering. He knew what Bombrush was trying to say. Lugnut was steadfast and fiercely loyal to him. He would never willingly go against his command, even at the cost of his own life.  
  
But he still touched his wife. He still developed feelings for her and kept it secret from him all this entire time. He kept this secret during all the time he had the ogre watch over his wife. All the times he allowed Lugnut to watch or even touch his wife during sex. All those times, he had probably been in love with her. Even if Lugnut wouldn’t try to take her from him, surely there were times he wished Eclipse loved him back.  
  
The idea made his blood boil. Eclipse belonging to another, Eclipse being in love with someone else… And thinking that it could be Lugnut, after everything that’s happen? The thought could have sent him into a homicidal rage.  
  
His aura flared up again, though he turned away to hunch over his desk, gripping it tightly as a way to control himself.  
  
Shockwave turned to Tarn. “Where is Her Majesty now?”  
  
“I believe she returned to her chambers,” Tarn said. “Since she did not come here immediately, I assume that perhaps she feels uncertain of how to approach this subject.”  
  
“True, Lugnut is her friend,” Bombrush interjected, sparing a glance at Megatron. He did notice that the other seemed to relax a little at the mentioning of his wife.  
  
He felt bad for him. This was probably taking a lot of his willpower to not go completely ballistic. Still, even though Lugnut was in the wrong, Bombrush did feel bad for him too. Rutting season could make ogres do regrettable things… and Lugnut was probably no doubt regretting what he did to the queen.  
  
“Well, since Eclipse is the victim here…” He turned to Megatron, who moved to look back at him. “Perhaps we should wait on the next course of action.”  
  
Shockwave and Tarn looked bewildered by the suggestion. Lugnut had just assaulted the Queen and confessed his love to her! They should have been planning for his imprisonment, if not his execution! Rut or not, he had no right to touch Eclipse in any manner! Not to mention he ran away from judgment like a coward.  
  
Bombrush didn’t bother looking at them, only needing to go off by the anger boiling off of his friend. “What I mean is, you should wait for her to talk to you about what happened. She probably wants to tell you in her own time, but she’s uncertain and maybe even afraid of the consequences. If you just go about killing your guard without even talking to her, who is her friend, it could upset her greatly.”  
  
Megatron seemed to tense at that. If there was one thing Megatron did not want to do, it was cause her grief. Even though he was filled with rage, at least the demon knew better than to go completely off the rails, if only for his wife’s sake.  
  
“And while Lugnut did leave,” Bombrush continued, “he probably just wanted to get his rut over with before he faces you. Ogres aren’t as willing to take punishment during their ruts; he wouldn’t want to defy you.”  
  
Even Tarn and Shockwave had to concede to that. Lugnut may have been an idiot, but he was fiercely devoted to the king. Primus, after that assassination attack, he had practically begged both the royals for the forgiveness and was even willing to accept punishment from Megatron. After what he had just done, he probably did want to face punishment… But an ogre in rut was a dangerous one. He probably didn’t want to cause more trouble than he already had.  
  
Megatron took a deep breath, turning away from them again. Bombrush was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He did not want to, but he could give Lugnut the benefit of doubt for now. He would still be punished, but he needed to hear the full story from both him and his wife. Primus only knew when she would tell him though… But surely she would soon; she was not one to keep secrets from him.  
  
So, despite wanting to rush to Eclipse’s side for answers, the demon forced himself to return to his desk. “Get out,” he ordered, his voice harsh and solemn. “Shockwave, handle any meetings with the nobles. I have no patience for them today.”  
  
Shockwave nodded, gathering the required documents off of the king’s desk. “Is there anything else you require, My Lord?”  
  
“No.”  
  
The wendigo merely nodded, giving a deep bow before departing. Bombrush debated for a few moments on whether or not he should say anything else, but when Megatron looked up to glare, he knew he had said enough for the day. He may have managed to calm him down, but that didn’t mean his anger was eating him up inside. He just hoped the man didn’t explode.  
  
Tarn followed Bombrush out of the room, the guards closing the doors behind them. Bombrush only regarded Tarn with a small nod before heading down the halls. Tarn did not join him, still standing outside the study and staring at the door.  
  
He hoped he had done right by the Queen. Megatron needed to know, and it was better for her if at least others knew, in case they needed to protect her. While Bombrush made a compelling argument, he could not trust Lugnut around her. The ogre had feelings for her and acted on them, regardless of the rut; he may have done it again, if they were not careful.  
  
He did this for not only the king, but for her too. He had pledged his loyalties; he needed to see them through.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse sat at her vanity, brushing her hair in an attempt to calm down her nerves. She couldn’t have someone seen her shaken, or else they would suspect something was wrong. The last thing she needed was anything getting back to Megatron before she could say something.  
  
After Lugnut had left, she had managed to run back to her shared chambers, luckily running into no one on the way there. She quickly cleaned herself up, throwing away the ruined clothes and changing into new ones. She had even fixed her hair and makeup to look as spotless as she did before Lugnut did all of that to her. No one would ever find out what happened, now that the evidence was disposed of.  
  
That didn’t make her less anxious. Lugnut had still jumped her, and had still confessed to her. Not to mention she still had to find a way to tell Megatron what happened without getting Lugnut killed. She had so many questions, and she had no idea where to even start.  
  
When did he first fall for her? How long had he been hiding this? Did anyone else know, or had he kept it to himself this entire time? It must have been the latter… If he shared this with anyone, they would have reported him to Megatron by now.  
  
She set down her hairbrush. She was going to make herself sick from worrying so much. Everything would be fine, so long as this didn’t get to Megatron before she could talk to him. And since it had only been her and Lugnut in that room, she knew he wouldn’t find out from anyone else.  
  
Once she spoke to Lugnut and had a proper conversation, she would tell Megatron. Then, when she had all the answers, she hoped she would be able to talk him out of doing anything severe against Lugnut. He didn’t mean to fall for her, and he clearly didn’t mean to attack her. It had been his rut; surely if she explained it right, Megatron would understand or, at the very least, not be so angry.  
  
She jumped as the door opened, stalling as she watched Megatron enter their quarters. For a moment, she feared he already knew, that he was going to fly into a rage and her entire plan would go up in smoke. But the demon showed his rare smile, crossing the distance to pull her into a sensual kiss.  
  
“How are you, my dear?” he purred, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving away.  
  
Stunned, and a little flustered from his draining kiss, she caught herself and straightened up. “I’m fine, Megatron,” she said, giving a small smile.  
  
When he nodded, she turned back to the vanity mirror to tie her hair up with an elaborate hairpin. What she hadn’t expected, once again, was Megatron approaching and even tending to her hair, helping catch a few stray strands and place the pin in tight.  
  
“You look a little pale; are you ill?” He knew he couldn’t outright ask her; just as Bombrush said, she must be embarrassed and would come to him in time. But there wasn’t any harm, in his mind, to urge things along a little. Turning her chair with ease, he placed his massive forehead to hers, feigning concern. “You do feel a little warm.”  
  
“I…” Eclipse had to think, something - anything - to dissuade him. “I’ve just been tending to a few matters,” she smiled, pulling away and kissing Megatron’s cheek - as she would anytime he showed concern. “Running around a citadel so large is still getting me a little winded.”  
  
It felt like she was lying to him, which she hated, but it was for the best. She just needed to get everything settled first before she said anything, so she would just have to play pretend for now. And, by the look on his face, it seemed to have worked. Perhaps too well when a sinister smirk pulled across his lips.  
  
“Then perhaps you wouldn’t refuse your king in a little lazy afternoon?”  
  
She opened her mouth to agree, only to squeak as he scooped her up, ignoring her embarrassed hiss and slaps to his shoulders.  
  
He chuckled at her bashful reaction, leaning in to kiss at her skin. Patience wasn’t his strong point, but he had to play his cards right. Taking her to her favorite spots, doing her favorite pastimes, getting her relaxed and comfortable… It would all work out in the end in gaining the truth from her. And once he did, he would deal with Lugnut when he finally returned.

* * *

Eclipse was surprised to find Megatron in such a good mood. Though the demon would spoil her from time to time, he was being incredibly affectionate today. They had out to the garden before he brought into the smaller, more private area he had established just for her.  
  
It was mostly filled with flowers and plants from back home. There was a cabana set up with a large soft bed for her to lie on, in case she wanted to rest. It also had a few chests in there, mainly filled with stuff Megatron thought she would enjoy. Sketchbooks, sewing kits, music boxes, blankets… Anything she could have used to entertain herself with, she had.  
  
Since it was a nice day out, overcast but not too dreary, she had pulled out a few blankets to lay out on the grass for both of them to fit on. And the guards were stationed further away, and the servants had only come by once to provide drinks and snacks for them. Her favorites too, something she suspected Megatron had requested.  
  
It was nice. They were all alone in this part of the garden, Eclipse lying next top of Megatron while they kissed. She didn’t have to worry about acting a certain way in front of their subjects; she could be relaxed out here with just her husband. It honestly was making her forget everything she had been stressing about earlier. Perhaps he could sense her stress and wanted to do this for her? If so, it was incredibly sweet and it was working.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss, blushing when she saw the dark smirk on his face. She could feel his tail tickling her back, sending a small shiver down her spine.  
  
“You don’t look as pale as you did before,” he purred, kissing her ear. “Though considering how warm your face is, should I worry about a fever?”  
  
She playful pushed at his chest. Sitting up, she allowed the wind to blow against her face. It was so relaxing out here… She really needed this. Just spending time with her husband out in the garden, eating her favorite snacks, holding him and kissing him… it really helped her out.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t fever, something must be bothering you,” he cooed, pulling her closer to him. “If anything is bothering you…”  
  
“It’s okay,” Eclipse sighed, leaning into his chest, “Just… a little over worked, there are so many things I worry about and... I guess I just allowed it to get to me.”  
  
Megatron tensed. Was Eclipse truly so adamant on not speaking to him? He brought her to their private spot, ensured she was relaxed and comfortable, showing how much he cared, and still she refrained from speaking the truth? He couldn’t understand why. Did she somehow believe that he would blame her? Did she not trust him?  
  
Eclipse sat up, seeing his charming smirk falter a moment. “Megatron? What’s wro-” cut off, Megatron flipped her over and pinned her down.  
  
Eclipse was stunned, staring up at her husband. Sure they had made love and had sex outside before, but he never had such a scowl on his face. Why did he look so upset? Had she said something wrong?  
  
Then he took a deep breath, his smirk returning. “Then perhaps my Queen deserves a little… reward for being such a dutiful wife.”  
  
She had very little time to react when his hands suddenly dropped to her dress’ corset. Eclipse shrieked, cheeks turning bright red as he easily undid the laces. Since she was wearing a simpler dress, it was so easy for him to take off. But she didn’t resist as he easily stripped her down, leaving her exposed before his hungry eyes.  
  
“M-Mega-!” she whimpered, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. The wind hit her breasts, causing her nipples to hard. “Wait-!”  
  
But he didn’t. He easily sealed up her lips with a harsh kiss and spread her legs apart. And when she merely kissed back, her arms wrapping around his neck, his mind was set; if Eclipse wouldn’t speak to him, then he was going to strip the mark Lugnut had placed on her. Eclipse was his, he’d be damned to allow another’s mark to remain. And he would ensure it ran deep.  



	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse paced around the small sitting area by the window. She wrung her hands together, continuously glancing at the door.  
  
It had been two weeks already. Lugnut had returned a couple of days ago and seemed to purposefully avoid her unless instructed. Admittedly, she was still unsure of how to approach him. However, she needed to sort this out, and she needed to do so discreetly. Once everything was resolved, then she would approach Megatron about it. She hated keeping this from him, but she didn’t want anyone to be hurt from this. It was her problem, and she had to deal with it accordingly.  
  
She heard the door open. Stiffening, she paused in her pacing and turned to see one of her handmaidens enter, a nervous looking Lugnut behind her. The ogre did not meet her gaze, his eyes locked on the floor.  
  
“Did you need anything else, Your Majesty?” the maid asked politely.  
  
She shook her head. “Thank you, Melody. You can go now.”  
  
Melody smiled, giving a small bow before heading out the doors. Once Eclipse was certain they were alone, hearing the door close, she took a deep breath and turned to Lugnut. She could see his tense up a bit, looking even more anxious than before. She wondered if he always had more to say, but had also been afraid of saying it wrong.  
  
So if he couldn’t bring himself to go first, she would. Taking a deep breath, she held her hands to her chest and looked up at him. “I’m glad you returned safely, Lugnut.”  
  
“... Th-Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said softly.  
  
“I… I suppose you know why I asked for you to come.”  
  
He didn’t give a verbal reply, but he did nod.  
  
“... How long have you felt this way?”  
  
“I don’t know,” he admitted, moving to kneel before her. After everything that had happened, he could not bear to stand over her. He was beneath her, and the least he could do was present himself respectfully without completely throwing himself at her feet again. “I have always found you… to be beautiful, My Queen, but my feelings came to light long after your arrival here.”  
  
“But… why me?” she asked softly. “I’m only a human and-”  
  
“Your species has little bearing on my feelings, Your Majesty,” he insisted, mainly because he didn’t want her to degrade herself. Human or not, she was a goddess among them; she should never even consider putting herself down. “You’re so… kind. And intelligent. And considerate. You treat everyone with respect, even when they do not deserve it. You’re loyal to His Majesty and your love for him is unwavering. Even in the beginning, when you had your troubles, you still loved him.”  
  
She looked away for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Right, when she had first been brought here... Even though she had been afraid of Megatron and misunderstood him, she had still loved him.  
  
“It was admirable,” Lugnut said quietly. “And the rare times I was allowed to touch you-” he blushed at the memories “-it was clear that your heart and soul only belonged to His Majesty. You would never betray him… You even protected him when we failed to.”  
  
Eclipse instinctively rubbed her shoulder. The assassination attempt had been quite the ordeal. She had been able to protect Megatron, taking a dagger laced with poison meant for him. Luckily, the drug didn’t affect humans in the same way, though she was out of commission for nearly a week. And then the recovery time… It had been hard, but she never regretted it. She would do it all again, if necessary.  
  
“When you were stabbed, I…” He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. “Primus, I thought my heart had stopped. Like His Majesty, I wanted to torture everyone involved - I wanted to make them suffer before killing them. I think… I think that was when I realized how much I truly love you. When I thought I failed you, I just...  
  
“Oh… Oh, Lugnut…” Eclipse gently touched his cheek, bringing him to look at her. He seemed surprised, but didn’t resist. “You didn’t fail me or Megatron. I chose to protect him. The assassin snuck by everyone. You couldn’t have known.”  
  
“But you did,” he said softly. “I-I was so focused on how happy you were and how beautiful you looked… and I didn’t protect either of you. I failed you, Your Majesty. Both during that time and when I let my rut get to me… I let myself fall for you, even though I have no right. And His Majesty… I never wanted to betray either of you this way. I… I’m so sorry.”  
  
She stroked his cheek. Now she was really glad she had waited to tell Megatron. Lugnut… he felt so guilty. Not just over what had happened during the assassination attempt or even his rut; he was sorry for even falling in love with her. He never wanted to hurt her, and he never betray Megatron. Yet, there he kneeled before her, ridden with guilt over feelings he had no control over.  
  
She didn’t blame him. His rut made him do that to her, and he was not at fault for the assassination attempt. As for his feelings, she didn’t hate him for it. She wasn’t repulsed. Admittedly, she was a little flattered that he did love for her, a simple human teacher, the exact opposite of the strong and powerful ogresses she knew.  
  
And, despite those feelings, she knew she would have to tell him how she felt without hesitation. She would have to hurt him, even if it was something he already knew. And then she would have to tell Megatron everything too… Even if it pained her to do so, she had to. It was the right thing to do.

* * *

Megatron paced his study, grumbling and mumbling over his current conundrum. He had tried distracting himself with papers and books, but nothing would calm him anger.  
  
Two weeks had passed and still, Eclipse didn’t open up to him. She seemingly refused to tell him what had happened to her and what Lugnut had done.  
  
He tried to be patient. He tried to be understanding. But no matter what he did, he couldn’t get her to open up. He tried to not let it get to him, but his mind flew into a flurry of thoughts of what could have been the cause or what he might have been doing wrong. And the darker, more sinister and possessive parts of his mind tried to make him believe that there was a deeper reason as to why she was keeping this from him.  
  
He knew it was foolish, stupid even. Eclipse loved him. Even after everything they had been through, she stayed by his side and loved only him. She even took a knife for him, placing him above herself!  
  
But… she wouldn’t tell him the truth. No matter how much he tried to get her to open up, she would change the subject or pretend she had nothing to say. He was her husband; she shouldn’t have kept anything from him. So the fact she was keeping this from him… was she trying to protect Lugnut? That worthless ogre who did not deserve her… Why the hell would she protect him?!  
  
He shook off those thoughts. No, he couldn’t overthink it. Bombrush has told him to remain calm during this whole thing; he didn’t need to mess up again like he had with the first couple of months of his marriage. So, seeing that Eclipse would not get him answers, he had guards find Lugnut to bring to his office. If he couldn’t get Eclipse to talk, he would definitely get answers from Lugnut, even if he had to beat him to do so.  
  
A sudden knock snapped out of his pacing. “Enter,” he commanded, turning to face the door.  
  
It opened up, but he was a bit surprised to see the two guards he had sent standing there without Lugnut. His expression immediately soured, glaring at the two who stiffened in fright. “I ordered you to bring Lugnut here, did I not?”  
  
“F-Forgive us, Your Grace,” one of them - a Minotaur - said, bowing. “We came across Sir Lugnut with one of the queen’s handmaids.”  
  
Megatron paused. “Eclipse?”  
  
“Y-Yes, Sire,” the other, a young oni, replied. “Apparently, the Queen wished to speak to Lugnut in the library right away; her handmaid insisted it was urgent and Lugnut said he would report to you as soon as his meeting with Her Majesty was over.”  
  
His mind stalled. Nothing moved for was seemed like hours before Megatron’s aura exploded off him. His eyes filled to an inky black before he strode out of the room, ignoring the minotaur and Oni guards, who succumbed to his aura and were rendered unconscious. His mind flew with every thought he repressed; Eclipse refused to speak to him, she was protecting Lugnut, she ordered Lugnut brought to her, they were alone in the library. They were alone.  
  
His jaw clenched, drawn back to rear his clenched fangs as his stomping became dwarfing strides. Handmaidens and servants were thrown aside or choked into unconsciousness by the ferocity of his aura.  
  
A band of guards rounded the corner, turning tail as Megatron stormed past in a rage. They could feel the darkness crawl over them, rendering a few unconscious.  
  
“Get General Bombrush!” one of them shouted. “Something is wrong with the King!” The others scattered, searching for their General and the Banshee spymaster. Vos, one of Tarn’s men, overheard the commotion, taking off with the same speed to inform his commander.  
  
Megatron’s could only see down tunnel vision, his objective the secluded library occupying his wife and that wretched ogre. Coming upon the door, his sheer bulk barreled through it and breaking it. He stood before the pair, who had jumped at his entry. But he could still see Eclipse, her hand resting on Lugnut’s cheek while Lugnut, kneeling before her, his filthy hand touching hers and leaning far too close to her.  
  
No words could make it past his lips. Rage warping and fueling his actions, a bellowing roar shaking the room as he charged forward. Lugnut reeled back far enough from Eclipse to be missed by Megatron’s rush, gasping as the demon grasped his throat, hauling him off the ground effortlessly.  
  
“ECLIPSE IS MINE!” Empowered by the roar, Megatron threw Lugnut into the towering shelves, toppling them on top of him.  
  
Eclipse screamed in terror, but it fell on deaf ears as Megatron stalked the prone ogre, kicking off the shelves to slam Lugnut into the ground again and again. Pinning him down, fist raised and coming down like a hail of boulders. “YOU DARE TOUCH HER?!” His fists showed no mercy, aiming true as he brought his rage down. “YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AND CONFESS LOVE?!”  
  
Lugnut tried to raise his arms, blocking some of the blows but only managed to enrage Megatron more, snatched up from under heavy books and thrown across the room and into more shelves.  
  
“DON’T YOU DARE DEFEND YOURSELF! YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU FILTHY WRETCH!” his voice started cracking, but it still shook the room and petrified Eclipse as he stalked after Lugnut.  
  
“Queen Eclipse!” Despite her fear, Eclipse turned to the ruined door to see Bombrush, Soundwave and Shockwave running in, Tarn and his men following soon behind. Soundwave ran straight to her side, tending to the queen while her husband and Shockwave tried to calm the king.  
  
“Megatron, stop!” Bombrush tried to snatch Megatron’s arm, stopping him from landing another blow of his fellow ogre. What he didn’t expect was Megatron to swipe his arm back, connecting his elbow and forearm across his chest and diaphragm, throwing him over broken shelves and books, toppling him over. It nearly knocked the wind out of the general, who landed hard on his side as he struggled to collect his breath.  
  
“STAY OUT OF THIS!” Megatron roared, glaring murderously at Bombrush. He could have killed him too; he was the one who told him to wait, to be patient. He never should have listened to him. All of them, they were all just trying to protect this filthy maggot from a well-deserved punishment.  
  
Eclipse heard the small, almost inaudible gasp that came from Soundwave when she saw her husband be thrown back. Primus, everything she had hoped to prevent was happening and worse. Megatron was on a rampage, beating Lugnut to the ground and hurting everyone around him. Primus, when did he even find out?!  
  
Tarn’s men ran to Bombrush’s side in an attempt to help him out. Lugnut saw that the king was still distracted, giving him a chance to try and crawl away. But the slight movement was enough to make Megatron turn, his eyes widening in rage.  
  
“YOU FUCKING COWARD!” He reached down and grabbed the ogre by the throat, forcing him up before slamming him into the closest wall. All he wanted to do was rip the ogre’s heart of out his chest and parade his head on a pike. “I’LL KILL YOU! YOU DARE COVETED AND LUSTED AFTER MY WIFE, I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”  
  
“STOP! PLEASE STOP!”  
  
The voice didn’t break through to him, but the frantic hands that had hooked onto his right arm did. His head snapped down to see Eclipse grabbing him, tears in the corners of her eyes as she shook her head violently.  
  
“Please! Enough! Please stop…” Tears rolled down in rivers, her voice failing her as she desperately pleaded with her husband. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid, all of this violence and destruction. Slowly, her eyes turned from pleading to fear as Megatron slammed Lugnut into the ground and turned on her. Her heart raced, her blood turning to ice as Megatron approached her.  
  
“You want to protect him?” he hissed, looming over and stalking her as she tried backing away. “You want to keep secrets from me, your husband?!”  
  
“M-Megatron…” was all she could manage to say before Tarn placed himself in between them both. Shocked and surprised by the Lich’s move, Megatron stalled.  
  
“My Lord, wait,” he pleaded. He could not bear to stand back and do nothing. The Queen had not done anything wrong; surely she had a reason for all of this. “Her Majesty is hardly to bla-”  
  
Megatron’s arm swung around and caught across Tarn’s head. The sheer force was enough to throw him aside and send him slamming onto the ground. The sudden assault pulled a scream from the Queen, turning to the downed Lich as his men, Kaon and Teserus, helped him up. His mask was cracked, and only held up by his clutching hand. It distracted her long enough for Megatron’s arm to ensnare her, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
She screamed in terror, struggling against him as fear took over her body. That rage burning in his blackened eyes… He had never looked at her like that before. She had never seen him like this, not even with the Arachne or the assassin. This was something much worse, much deadlier… and his target was now her.  
  
“Lord Megatron! Please-” Shockwave approached, trying to calm the Demon lord before he harmed his wife. Even in his rage, he knew the king would have deep remorse if he hurt Eclipse!  
  
But Megatron merely grabbed his neck and threw him onto one of the side tables. Shockwave grunted hard as the table cracked and broke under his weight, slamming to the floor. But Megatron paid no mind to him as he stormed out of the room, Eclipse still kicking and screaming in his arms.  
  
Soundwave didn’t even try to stop him. Everyone, save herself, was smacked or beaten down by their king for even trying. Now all of his top men were injured and Megatron had carried his queen away. Even though she felt compelled to help her, Soundwave knew that there was nothing she could do.  
  
So she turned to help the others, praying Megatron did not do anything what he couldn’t take back.

* * *

Eclipse smacked and kicked as Megatron charged through the halls. She had no idea where they were going, but she begged and pleaded and screamed at him to let her go. He didn’t even say anything to her. He just held on, marching down the halls and outside.  
  
Her screams were silenced when his wings suddenly unfurled and took off into the air. Closing her eyes, she held on tightly to her husband, burying her face into his shoulder out of terror. Where was he taking her? And what was he going to do with her?  
  
She grunted when he finally landed. Opening her eyes, she was still surprised to find that they were outside… though the scenery quickly changed as Megatron marched forward into a room. She wiggled against him again, pleading with him to let him go as they entered. She had little time to react as she was suddenly thrown onto a soft bed, giving a small grunt as she tried to collect her bearings.  
  
Her heart stalled seeing the familiar settings of her old room. It was dusty and dim, showing signs that it had not been cleaned or taken care of since she had last been here. But she wasn’t able to get a good look at everything when Megatron suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
She paled at the sight of him. His aura was still flowing off of him, darkening the room with his eyes still blackened and locked on her. She could hear the growls rumbling within his chest. Subconsciously, she pressed into the bed, gripping the sheets tightly in a vain attempt to put distance between them.  
  
“You kept this from me,” he snarled, leaning down closer to her. “Even though he tried to rape you, you refused to tell me. I tried being patient, I tried giving you space, but you refused to tell me the truth!”  
  
She gasped as his wings flared, terror coming over her as she trembled beneath him. Primus, just how long had he known? Did he really know from the very beginning? Had she made everything worse? Everyone was hurt, which was exactly what she wanted to avoid!  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?!” he shouted, causing the poor human to tremble behind him. “Why did you hide this from me?!”  
  
“I-I didn’t-!”  
  
“ANSWER ME!”  
  
“I-I j-just wanted to get Lug-Lugnut’s per-perspective!” she shrieked, shaking beneath him. “I-I j-just-! I-I wanted answers before I told you! I didn’t want Lugnut to get hurt-!”  
  
“WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM?!” He released her neck, but his hand grabbed the front of her dress, pulling her up to look at him and ignoring her frightened gasp. “YOU’D GO SO FAR TO PROTECT HIM THAT YOU WOULD LIE TO ME?!”  
  
Eclipse couldn’t even find it in her to respond. Her throat had closed up, paralyzed in fear. All she could was frantically grasp and pull at his grip, hearing small tears ruin her dress.  
  
“AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!!” he hissed, his hand pulling back the frayed material and exposing her body beneath. “I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU COULD POSSIBLY WANT! I COVER YOU IN FINERY AND GEMS! SPOIL YOU WITH RICHES YOU HAD NEVER DREAMED OF! SHOWER YOU WITH ENDLESS AFFECTION JUST AS YOU CRAVE!” Eclipse pulled, ruining the other half of her dress, leaving her completely exposed. “ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED WITH MY LOVE?! MY CARE?! MY DEVOTION?!”  
  
He slammed the bed, angry fists breaking the frame and sending Eclipse down with it after the sudden bounce. “I COULD THROW YOU TO THEM, GIVE YOU OVER TO BE A SHARED RUTTING COW FOR ALL THE OGRES SERVING ME! LET THAT WHELP FUCK YOU UNTIL YOUR ROUND AND FULL! MAKE YOU THE FILTHY COCK SLEEVE YOU SEEM SO DESPERATE TO BE!”  
  
Eclipse gasped, near screaming as Megatron loomed in, his aura almost suffocating and blacking out the entire room so only he was visible. His hands locking onto her arms, pinning her to the ruined bed.  
  
“YOU’RE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOUR BODY IS MINE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE! AND I WON’T ALLOW SOME WRETCHED, DIRT LICKER TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!”  
  
He shook her once, causing her to scream even louder. And when he brought her closer to his face, his enraged demonic eyes boring into hers, his aura almost suffocating her… Instinct took over, her mind running on complete terror, leaving her unable to stop herself as she raised her hand and struck him hard across his cheek.  
  
Megatron’s rant and mind stalled, the darkness in his eyes fading and allowing him to see more clearly. His wings relaxed, his aura disappearing, and he turned back to Eclipse. She was shivering, crossing her arms over herself in defense while she whispered apology after apology. Her eyes were wide, fat salty tears cascading down her cheek, fear evident in her doe eyes. He only caught a few ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I didn’t want this’, ‘I love you’ and more but he just couldn’t process any of it. Not with the way she was looking at him, the way she was shaking half naked and all because of him.  
  
“Please, Megatron,” she choked on a sob, her arms relaxing and sobbing into her hands. “I was going to tell Lugnut I didn’t love him. That I love you, only you. I didn’t want this to happen, please I’m…” before she could finish, a loud thump and a gust of wind turned her to the window. Megatron was gone and the balcony door wide open. “Megatron…!”  
  
He did not return. Eclipse collapsed into the bed, her sobs doubling as harsh cries escaped her throat. She never meant for any of this to happen. She wanted to protect both Lugnut and her husband… and now everything was in shambles. She had been abandoned up here alone, Megatron had been betrayed, Lugnut had been beaten, even others who had not been involved were hurt… and it was all her fault.  
  
All she could do was break down and cry, not knowing what else to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipse wasn’t sure how long she had been up there, but the shadows outside had shifted and it looked darker than before. She figured it had to have been a couple of hours, but she hadn’t moved from the destroyed bed to check. All she did was wrap herself up in old, dusty sheets in a vain attempt to keep herself modest.  
  
She sat up in bed, hugging herself tightly. Her face hurt, eyes puffy and swollen. Her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. She was exhausted and drained and her body ached. And, on top of all of that, Megatron had still not returned. No one ever came up here the entire time she had been here either.  
  
Perhaps he was going to keep her here again. She had hurt him so much, betrayed his trust and lied. So, maybe he thought she deserved to be up here. Maybe this was her punishment, starting now until forever. And no matter what she thought or felt, he would never change his mind…  
  
A sudden thump caught her attention. Her head jerked up towards the balcony, curling back a bit when she saw a large shadow along the ground. But as it came closer, it split into two. She was surprised to find her harpy attendants, Alia and Jeanne, standing there.  
  
“Your Majesty?”  
  
They entered the room, Jeanne holding a large coat while Alia held a small tray of food. She didn’t need to beckon them forward; they rushed to her on their own, worry apparent in their eyes.  
  
“Are you all right, milady?” Jeanne asked, brushing the hair out of her face. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“N-No, I’m fine, Jeanne…”  
  
“Here, Your Majesty,” Alia presented the tray to her. It wasn’t a full meal; a few mini sandwiches, a cut up apple, and some tea. “Please eat, you need to regain your strength.”  
  
Eclipse could only nod. While her maids fussed over her, she forced herself to eat. She honestly wasn’t very hungry, but after everything that had happened, she knew she needed to replenish her strength and rehydrate.  
  
“Once you’ve eaten, we’ll bring you down for a bath,” Jeanne said, using her sharp fingers to comb through her messy hair. “Afterwards, we’ve been asked to escort you to the advisory room.”  
  
“... Did Megatron send you?”  
  
Alia shook her head. “His Majesty… He left a little bit ago. General Bombrush is currently in charge. He’s the one who ordered us to bring you down.”  
  
Eclipse bit her bottom lip. Megatron had left? But where had he gone? He only ever left Bombrush in charge if he was going to be away for a long while… Oh Primus, had she driven him away? Could he not even stand to be within the same citadel as her? Did he hate her?  
  
Anxiety took over her, but she forced herself to finish the rest of her food. She had to get out of this tower; being her for so long was starting to affect her mental state. It brought back all those horrible feelings, her loneliness and fears… she couldn’t stand to stay there for much longer.  
  
Once she finished, Jeanne helped her put on the coat while Alia collected the tray. Eclipse merely held onto her attendant as the harpy lifted her up and carried her down from the tower. While Alia went in an opposite direction, Jeanne carried her to her shared bedchambers with Megatron, where her usual handmaidens, Brie and Genevieve, were waiting for her.  
  
It was all sort of a blur for the young queen. They helped her out of the coat and torn dress, two of them escorting her to the bath while the others disposed of her ruined gown and went to find her something comfortable and suitable for her. But even as they helped her bathe, washing her face and shampooing her hair, Eclipse could only keep to her anxious thoughts.  
  
Where had Megatron gone? Why did he leave? Would he come back? And what of the members of his inner circle? Bombrush had gotten hurt, as did Tarn and Shockwave… What did they think of all of this? Soundwave too - did they blame her for this? For all of this unnecessary pain?  
  
And Lugnut… Was he okay? Megatron had nearly killed him, leaving him black and blue and bloodied. She had no idea what had happened to him after she had been taken away. Was he getting treated? Or had Megatron executed him when he had left her?  
  
Before she realized it, she was being helped out of the bath and dried off. Her handmaidens quickly got to work, getting her dressed and fixing her hair and doing her makeup. It was almost as if she had never broken down in hysterics earlier; she looked just as she did when she started the day.  
  
And now, they were leading her down the halls towards the advisory room. If Megatron wasn’t there and Bombrush was in charge… why did he want to speak to her? Was he angry about what had happened? Had Megatron ordered Bombrush to punish her, instead of him? A tinge of fear trickled down the young queen’s spine, but she couldn’t bring herself to try and run. Running away would only make things worse… And she didn’t want to cause more harm than she already had.  
  
So, her hands lightly trembling, she allowed her attendants to bring her into the advisory room. Bombrush was there, as she expected, but the only other advisors inside were Shockwave and Soundwave. Tarn wasn’t there, and neither were any of the other advisors Shockwave was usually conversing with… Though Eclipse was more focused on the injuries Shockwave and Bombrush were sporting more than anything.  
  
Shockwave’s arm had been bandaged up, though she could see some bruises peppering over his shoulders. There were some cuts and scrapes on his face too, probably from when his weight had broken the table. As for Bombrush, he had some bruises on him too, but Eclipse was more focused on the stitches over his forehead. They were both hurt… Them and Tarn and Lugnut… They were all hurt because of her.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Shockwave greeted, giving a small bow, though she could tell it was stiff and uncomfortable for him.  
  
“Ah, you two may go,” Bombrush said, giving a small smile to her handmaidens. Once they bowed and left the room, he turned his focus to Eclipse, still smiling. “Care to sit down, Eclipse?”  
  
“... Thank you,” she replied softly, unable to look any of them in the eye. Though she was surprised to have Soundwave come up beside her, gently taking her arm and guiding her to a soft chair across from the desk Bombrush was working at. She would have thought Soundwave wouldn’t have wanted to be around her, considering she indirectly caused her husband’s injuries.  
  
Once she was settled, Shockwave moved to sit on one of the chairs across from her while Soundwave moved to Bombrush’s side. The ogre smiled at her for a moment, before turning back to the queen. His smile had faded, but his expression was gentle and sympathetic. Which only confused her more. Wasn’t he angry too?  
  
“Are you all right, Eclipse?” he asked.  
  
“... Are you?”  
  
He chuckled. “It takes a lot to break an ogre’s bones. Just a few stitches needed, alongside some bruises. But I’m fine.”  
  
“What…” Eclipse paused, composing herself. “What about Tarn? And you, Shockwave?” turning to the Wendigo, the stoic one eyed creature bowed his head.  
  
“Wendigos are eternal beings, my Queen,” she nodded. “Broken bones are mere inconveniences, nothing to worry over. They shall heal soon.”  
  
Eclipse was glad for the good news, but she still worried. Inconvenience or worse, she never wanted to see anyone in any pain.  
  
“As for Tarn, his mask was the greatest injury he sustained,” Bombrush added, though due to the Lich’s ‘questionable’ actions in the past, there was no love lost. “His already aggravated facial scars worsened from the shattered mask, in addition to a broken arm and twisted ankle. But for an undead, these are merely inconveniences too.”  
  
“And… Lugnut?”  
  
Soundwave moved first, kneeling beside the queen to become level with her. Set straight in the eye, the banshee took her hand. “He is alive, though severely wounded and recovering with Knock Out’s help,” holding her hand closer, there was a wisdom in those pale, glassy eyes. “This is not your fault, Eclipse.”  
  
“But… it is,” she could feel the tears coming back, hearing all these injuries, seeing them first hand and only imagining the rest. “I should’ve told him, should’ve said something sooner. Then you all...none of you-!”  
  
“Megatron was being an ass,” Bombrush suddenly added, catching Eclipse off. Even Shockwave and Soundwave looked at him, though they merely had their eyes narrowed at his disrespect.  
  
But he paid no mind to their glares. Bombrush was Megatron’s friend before he was his general; he would say how he felt. “Tarn witnessed what had happened and reported to Megatron; he held genuine concern for you and explained that you had resisted and had rescued yourself. We all agreed, there and then, to give you space. You’re a mature and wise woman, Eclipse; we knew you could sort it out. But Megatron had his bright idea to rush the process, stressing himself and feeding his already volatile jealousy and anxiety. All of this was on his part. None of this is in any way your fault.”  
  
“But...your injuries…”  
  
“Because we wished to stop him,” Shockwave added, agreeing with Bombrush. “Normally the King wreaking his justice is commonplace and one would know better than to step in. However, given the circumstances and nature of the situation, he was acting… out of turn, to put plainly.”  
  
“While we were concerned about Lugnut, given his standing, service and overbearing loyalty, we feared the repercussions on you,” Soundwave mused, catching a tear rolling down Eclipse’s cheek. “We could understand you wishing to deal with this yourself, you were an injured party. Lord Megatron, however, was acting on his jealousy and insecurities. He feared losing you; when he saw you in the library, he was blind to your commitments and love for him and acted out of instinct.”  
  
“Indeed,” Shockwave added. “Demons, in general, are highly territorial and possessive; His Majesty is no exception.”  
  
“If anything, he’s worse than most,” Bombrush sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “He reacted poorly. Yes, perhaps you should have been honest from the beginning, but he had no right to react the way he did, Eclipse. You’re not to blame for his temper.”  
  
Eclipse couldn’t reply, looking down at her hands. Maybe they were telling the truth, but… Everyone was hurt. And even Megatron… She hurt him too. He was her husband, but she didn’t tell him anything. She tried to keep this hidden from him, making him anxious and insecure and jealous until his emotions took control and he lashed out in anger.  
  
And now he was gone. He was left the citadel, and she had no idea where he could have gone. She had no idea if he hated her or was still angry with her or just upset… She didn’t know if he was safe. Was he out hunting? Fighting? What if he had gotten himself hurt while taking out his anger?  
  
“Where… Do you know when Megatron will come back?”  
  
Bombrush shook his head. “A few guards informed me that he had left after coming down from the tower and ordered me to be in charge of things until his return.”  
  
“... Will he come back?”  
  
“He always comes back,” Soundwave said gently, patting her head as if she were comforting one of her children. “His Majesty only needs to clear his head. But he always returns.”  
  
“... Do you know where he might have gone?”  
  
The room fell silent, each of them shaking their heads as the queen looked to them.  
  
“It’s anyone’s guess where he might have gone,” Shockwave mused.  
  
“For one he may drown his depression with drinking, or start a bar brawl if he’s bored enough,” Bombrush added.  
  
“But Lord Megatron always ensures he won’t be disturbed. He needs to sort his feelings out, then he will return. We promise,” Soundwave added, stroking Eclipse’s hair.  
  
Eclipse didn’t like the idea of this. There was no telling how long Megatron would be away and just how long he would be stewing in his grief and dark emotions. She didn’t want him to actually get himself hurt or wallow so deep into his pain and anger that he convinced himself of the wrong thing.  
  
She had to find him before that happened. She needed to talk with him properly, if he would ever listen to her. And even though all of that had happened before… They couldn’t repeat the past. She couldn’t hold her tongue because she was afraid. She had to talk to him. She had to be honest with him. She had to find him.  
  
Of course, there were a number of places he could have gone. At least she was confident he didn’t leave the kingdom; he would never abandon his people. But that was still a lot of ground to cover. There were fighting rings and taverns and even the forest that bordered the city. He could have been anywhere…  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Soundwave. “I’m going to look for him.”  
  
Her eyes widened, as did Shockwave’s and Bombrush’s. “Your Majesty, you can’t-”  
  
“I have to,” Eclipse insisted, standing up and moving away from the concerned banshee. “Megatron… I-I don’t want him to keep thinking the wrong thing. I need to talk to him; I need to find him before he hurts himself or thinks the worst-! I have to… I have to find him.”  
  
“My Lady,” Shockwave said, also standing. “Please, I must implore you to see reason. You will not be able to find him easily, and it isn’t safe for you to venture outside the citadel.”  
  
“I know it will take time, but I-!”  
  
“Eclipse, wait-” Bombrush stood from his desk, moving over in front of the door. Her reasons were noble, and he admired her devotion to her husband, but Megatron was dangerous to be around. Primus, she had seen him herself; there was no telling what he might do in this state of mind. “Megatron left for a good reason. An emotionally-charged demon is dangerous. He doesn’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
Eclipse just shook her head. She knew the risks. She knew what she was doing. And maybe they were right, but she needed to see him. She needed to talk to her husband properly, tell him why she hid this from him, why she wanted to wait… She wanted to apologize. She wanted to assure him that she only loved him.  
  
“I don’t want him to get hurt either,” she said firmly. “Bombrush, please… He’s my husband. I need to talk to him. I love him, I need to make sure he’s all right… Please.”  
  
Bombrush wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn’t reason with her. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t understand. With his first wife, he was always worried about her and wanted to make sure she was all right. And even now, with Soundwave, if she had just disappeared without much of a word, he would want to go looking for her too.  
  
And it wasn’t as if he could actually stop her. Even if he tried, Eclipse did have the ability to sneak past her guards more often than not. If he tried to keep her here, she would find a way to escape their watch. Then she would be out in the streets on Kaon, alone and defenseless, and he couldn’t have that.  
  
Even if he didn’t want to, he would rather have her be protected than go alone. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned to Soundwave. “Gather your best men to escort Eclipse through Kaon.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “You can’t be serious-?!”  
  
“I am.” He turned to Shockwave, who looked just as bewildered as his wife. “Comb through your own sources, see if anyone’s seen Megatron wandering through the kingdom in the last few hours.”  
  
“General, I don’t believe this is-!”  
  
“I don’t either,” he said, looking back to Eclipse. “But it’s what she wants. And I’d rather have her protected than have her run out and wander alone.”  
  
Eclipse couldn’t help but to have a small relieved, grateful smile come to her face. Even if he didn’t agree with her, at least he understood. She just wanted to make sure Megatron was all right. She wanted to find him before something happened.  
  
“It will take at least an hour or two before you can leave, Eclipse,” Bombrush explained as Soundwave and Shockwave got to work. He knew Soundwave would chew him out later for this, but he wanted to believe he was doing the right thing. For both Eclipse and Megatron. “Once everything is settled and we have people to protect you, you may go. I hope you don’t might waiting a little longer.”  
  
Well, she would rather have left now, but she supposed he had a point. She couldn’t go out into the city without protection. She was the queen; going out alone was dangerous in case anyone wanted to hurt her or use for her ransom. And even if she just disguised herself as a regular citizen, it still wasn’t safe to be traveling alone.  
  
Maybe it was good though that she had to wait. Tarn and Lugnut were in Knock Out’s medic; she needed to see how they were doing too, if they were even conscious. Tarn, maybe, but Lugnut… She feared to think of the state he might have been in, but she at least wanted to see him. And if they were both awake, she could apologize properly. And perhaps talk to Lugnut a little more, if he was conscious.  
  
“Thank you, Bombrush,” she said softly. “I just need to do… a couple of things first. Before I go.”  
  
Bombrush merely nodded. With a small huff, he moved out of the way, finally allowing Eclipse to leave. He had a feeling of where she was heading next, but decided not to say anything about it. It was just like her to check on everyone, even if it was because she blamed herself… He hoped she wouldn’t be too upset by Lugnut’s injuries; the ogre was in a bad state last time he checked.  
  
For now though, he had to help Shockwave and Soundwave get everything ready. Primus, he really hoped he was doing the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Tarn grumbled, cursing himself for not having made a better-quality mask for just such occasions. He probably should have learnt from his ‘re-education’. His scars from Bombrush’s holy mage compatriot were still healing, stinging from the air around him. His true shame, a large scar forming a triangle from his eye, was exposed for all to see. From a younger, stupider time.  
  
Still, with his mask off, he was given a private room to recover. Knock Out had assured him he was well away from anyone of merit and wouldn't impact Lugnut’s already precarious condition with his mask damaged. Not that he cared about the ogre. His concern lay more with the queen and the King’s inner circle than anyone else.  
  
He heard the door creak open a bit, causing him to turn and glare. He only saw a hand before it was pulled away, followed by a shaky “M-My lady, wait a moment-”  
  
With the door creaking over more, Tarn was stunned to see Eclipse held at the door. He had thought she was still stuck up in the tower. And he was even more surprised that a harpy maid was wrapping her up in a thick blanket. As she turned to face him, reflex kicked in and Tarn covered his face.  
  
“My Queen.” He wished he could move, but Knock Out had nearly lashed him to the bed to prevent him from leaving before his wounds healed. “Please, watch your distance.”  
  
“Tarn…” She looked a bit hurt, causing him to realize he might have said the wrong thing. But then her maid leaned over to whisper in her ear. Eclipse blinked for a moment, glancing at the lich before nodding. “I… I see.”  
  
The maid must have explained why for him. So, with a look of understanding now upon her face, Eclipse moved to a seat near his bed. But she sat far enough away from him to give him needed distance.  
  
“How are you feeling, My Queen?” he asked, concerned his outward inconvenience would upset or weaken her.  
  
“... I’m fine,” she said softly, looking away from him, almost ashamed.  
  
Tarn shifted his hand, looking to the queen and could see her concern and sadness. “Am I to assume General Bombrush has told you what has happen?” he sighed, showing his own concern for the situation.  
  
Eclipse nodded, turning her gaze to his injuries. “I’m sorry you were hurt,” she cooed, eyeing his bandages and braces.  
  
Tarn shook his head, leaning closer. “Never, my Queen. These I am proud of to suffer in your defense.”  
  
“But this wouldn’t have happened if I just spoke to him,” Eclipse said, fighting back her tears again. It was all her fault that he was even like this; why wouldn’t he be more upset?  
  
“No, My Queen, I must take the blame.”  
  
Eclipse looked up, a little confused.  
  
“I happened upon the incident,” Eclipse’s face flushed, embarrassed, but Tarn just turned forlorn. “My concern was for you, my Queen. I took the wrong course going to Lord Megatron, I should have gone to you first.”  
  
Through his hand, he could see Eclipse bit her bottom lip and look down at her hands. It pained him to see her so distressed. He took his head from his face, bowing his head as best as he could while avoiding her gaze. “I told my Lord out of concern for you, encouraging to allow you to approach when you are ready to speak. Please, forgive me My Queen.”  
  
There was silence for a few moments, but Tarn didn’t look up. But then he heard the maid gasp and shift, causing him to look up. He was shocked to find that Eclipse had gotten up from her chair, coming up to his bed. And he couldn’t help but to flinch when her hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
“M-My Queen-!” He quickly moved his hand to cover his face, afraid that she had seen it.  
  
“It’s all right,” she said softly, hugging her blanket closer. She could feel herself grow a little weak being so close to the unmasked lich, but she knew she would be fine. Even though he hated her before, wanting to kill her… Tarn had changed. He cared for her, and wanted to protect her. He would never hurt her again. “I can see why you told him and… I’m fine. You were concerned.”  
  
Tarn did not know how to reply to that. He was not used to dealing with people like her, so forgiving and gentle… No matter what was done to her, she always seemed willing to forgive them if they proved themselves to her. And somehow, he was one of those people.  
  
“But I must ask…” Eclipse took her hand from his shoulder, holding the blanket tighter. “Do you have any clue or idea of where Megatron might have disappeared to?”  
  
Tarn pondered a moment, carefully watching the queen in case her proximity to him caused her to collapse. “I’ve known our king to drink, to numb his emotional pain. Or go to a fighting ring or underground club to vent. Multiple times, my men have reported the decimation he would cause.” Tarn nodded, turning back to Eclipse, relieved she seemed okay still.  
  
“... Thank you,” she said, shifting a little bit keeping her composure. She was still feeling a little weak, but for Tarn to confirm her fears as to where her husband might have gone frightened her. She had to find him before he hurt himself. “And… thank you for protecting me. I hope your injuries heal quickly.”  
  
“You need not thank me, Your Majesty,” he said, bowing as best as he could again. “I would do it again, even knowing the consequences.”  
  
She smiled softly, though she was still confused as to why he was hiding his face this entire time. Was he more hurt than he was letting on? Since she was about to leave, maybe she should summon Knock Out to come take a look.  
  
“Does your face still hurt, Tarn?” she asked, growing concerned again. “Should I call for Knock Out or Breakdown before I go?”  
  
“No, no My Queen,” Tarn shook, keeping his face covered. “I...do not wish my passive abilities to harm you.” He hoped it would appease her, relaxing a moment but jerked as her hand grasped his and moved it away. She caught a glimpse of his injury before he snatched away from her.  
  
She flinched, believing he would lash out. Instead though, he simply pulled away, as if embarrassed. Which surprised her, since she didn’t think he would ever feel embarrassed about anything. But seeing his scars, even if only for a moment, had her worried.  
  
“Tarn, did... did your mask breaking cause this?”  
  
“No... please, My Queen,” his tone was low, almost warning like a scared dog’s growl when she attempted to take his hand away from his face again.  
  
But Eclipse remained firm, turning to her maid and gestured for her to fetch Knock Out. Tarn heard the door open and close, but he could feel life still in the room. Before he could ask his queen to leave too, two small hands grasped his and he stiffened again.  
  
“Please Tarn; may I see?”  
  
It was a statement rather than a request. He couldn’t deny his Queen, but his arm remained solid. His mind screamed to obey, but he couldn’t bring it in him to move his hand. The shame was too great; he did not want her to see the mistakes of his youth... But her two hands pressed, slowly pulling his hand gently back. All he could do was close his eyes, his mind reeling and trying to suppress any notion of attacking or lashing out.  
  
Managing to pull his hand back a little, Eclipse looked over the injuries. One side of his face was gnarled and bruised. Spanning from his eye, down his cheek to his chin, the scars were deep, almost like cracked rocks, and covered his otherwise handsome face. But they were old and faded; they weren’t from Megatron hurting him and she didn’t think they were from when he had been punished for hurting her.  
  
“Mercy…” he muttered, choking back any sound of a whimper, but Eclipse placed a hand on his cheek. Peeking an eye open, her eyes showed only concern and no a drop of judgement.  
  
“How did this happen?” she asked, taking in the appearance of the old and twisted wound.  
  
“I...in my youth,” he muttered, his chest twisting and shifting, uncomfortable with her watching and observing him so closely. “I was foolish and privileged, harassing the wrong mage… who was proficient in holy magic.”  
  
The memory still stung, his body almost spasming like a seizure. Eclipse shifted, her hands disappearing and allowing him to recover his face. Seeing him becoming agitated with labored breath, Eclipse quickly poured him a glass of water from a pitcher by his bedside. He took it, but calmed his breathing.  
  
“I was tormented,” he continued, keeping his head down so she would not see the scars of his youth. “I do not remember for how long, but he took a sick pleasure from my suffering… but Lord Megatron disposed of him, giving me my freedom. I was ashamed of this, and dared not show this weakness beside his greatness...I would not sully either you by exposing this.”  
  
It horrified her to hear such things had been done to the lich. Now she fully understood his deep devotion to Megatron… though she could not help but to be confused by what he had just said.  
  
“Sully me?” she repeated, tilting her head. “What do you mean?”  
  
“... My scars are a sign of my failures: my arrogance, my inability to save myself, my humiliation.” His voice was softer now, dripping with shame. “Should Lord Megatron’s enemies see these, they would apply my weakness on him… and on you. That would be my greatest shame.”  
  
She was quiet for a few moments, rubbing her hands together to warm them up underneath the blanket. She couldn’t fully understand what he was saying. His scars were nothing for him to be ashamed of… She could understand the pain of seeing them because of the memories of being tortured, but shame?  
  
Gently, she reached up and touched his hand again. She didn’t attempt to move it this time, especially when she felt him flinch back. Instead, she stroked the side of his face that wasn’t covered.  
  
“I don’t think it’s shameful,” she said softly. “My Papa used to say that scars show you where people have been… And yours show that you’ve survived against cruel odds. You could have died, but didn’t. You lived, you didn’t cower away from your duties… and I think you’re very strong for that.”  
  
Tarn had no idea how to react to such kind words. But, slowly, his hand slipped away and revealed his scar. His hand weak and staring in disbelief at the Queen. She couldn’t be human with the level of kindness she was showing him. No human could possibly this compassionate to a demon like him.  
  
But before he could speak, Eclipse faltered. Reaching out, he managed to catch her shoulder and hand to keep her standing. Primus, she looked so tired and weak, and she felt cold, even with the blanket on. He had allowed her to be too close to him for too long.  
  
Knock Out took this chance to enter and rush over to Eclipse. Tarn covered his face again, muffling his passive ability while the harpy maid came to help.  
  
“Really, Tarn,” Knock Out chided, flinching when Tarn glared at him. “Come along, Your Majesty, let's get you back to your chambers.”  
  
Eclipse shook her head, despite feeling tired and drained. “I-I need to go see Lugnut… before I go, please I’m fine…”  
  
“Your Majesty-?”  
  
“Please, Knock Out… I’ll be fine, just please…”  
  
Knock Out sighed. Even though he thought otherwise, he knew Eclipse would just ignore his advice. If she wouldn’t rest, he could at least give her something to help replenish her strength. So he instructed her attendants to escort her to his med bay, where he knew Breakdown would be. He could tend to her while he focused on Tarn.  
  
Tarn’s his gaze softened and bowed his head when Eclipse turned to look at him one last time. He didn’t trust his words; she had done more than he deserved. And even though he had drained her, she didn’t blame him. She didn’t look at him with fear or anger. She didn’t blame him for anything he had done.  
  
He could only hope she recovered quickly before she decided to speak with Lugnut. That would probably be even more draining than just being near him.

* * *

Lugnut could barely even breathe without something hurting. While not every bone in his body was broken, he was in a horrible state. His right arm was broken, both of his legs were fractured, two ribs had been broken, and he had a million internal injuries. His face was even worse; he couldn’t see out of one eye and he knew he had stitches on his forehead and lips. His nose was broken and he had a midface fracture. As Breakdown had put it, he was lucky to be alive.  
  
He wasn’t complaining though. If anything, he deserved to be dead. He had betrayed the king. Even though Megatron had saved him all those years ago, even though he had pledged unwavering allegiance to him, even though he would have sacrificed his life for him… He fell in love with Eclipse. And then he assaulted her. He didn’t even bother to tell him what happened immediately after he had returned from The Gathering.  
  
He should have been executed. He had failed to honor his king and queen. The only reason why he lived, though in agony, was because of Eclipse tried to protect him. Which only hurt the king more… This never would have happened if he never allowed himself to fall for her. He knew his place. He was beneath them both, and yet… Primus, why did he let this happen?  
  
The door to his room creaked open, allowing light to trickle into the room. He flinched back a bit, though he hissed as the movement aggravated his wounds.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake,” he heard, causing him to turn his head as best as he could. Though his vision was blurry, he recognized Breakdown’s silhouette. “You got a visitor.”  
  
Lugnut didn’t respond, looking away again. He wondered if it was Bombrush again or perhaps one of the other advisors. He was bit surprised to find that Bombrush was rather sympathetic to his plight; considering how close of friends he and Megatron were, he thought the General would have seen him executed if Megatron did not. Or perhaps it was someone else who was going to give him a true death sentence.  
  
He heard light footsteps enter the room. Was it Soundwave? She was probably the best person to deliver him any sort of news; she knew how to expertly mask her feelings about any situation. So even if she agreed with his punishment, she wouldn’t rub it in his face.  
  
“...Lugnut?”  
  
The gentle voice caused him to freeze up. Slowly, he turned his head to see Eclipse standing at the doorway, just in front of Breakdown and what looked like to be one of her attendants. His eyes widened in shock. What was she doing here? He had thought Megatron had taken her away… Was he hallucinating?  
  
She turned to look back at Breakdown, concern plain on her face. “Is… Is he-?”  
  
“He’ll be fine, Your Majesty,” he assured her. “He’s been patched up, and we’ve been giving him elixirs to help with the pain. Just be mindful of his injuries.”  
  
She nodded, walking deeper into the room. Lugnut could only lie there, shocked as she came to his bedside, Breakdown glancing at him before closing the door. But then he turned back to Eclipse, who had moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Thankfully, it was a large bed, even for an ogre like him, but she was still mindful to make sure she didn’t lean on him.  
  
“M-My Queen-”  
  
“Shh…” she said gently, stretching up a hand to stroke his cheek. “It’s all right, Lugnut, please… Just rest, please.”  
  
He couldn’t find it in him to reply. He just stared at her, eyes wide and confused. Why was she here? Why was anyone allowing her to come near him? Everyone knew that he had betrayed them both. He has caused the king’s rampage, and even Eclipse had almost suffered for it. And even though she had suffered… She was still being so kind, so gentle and sweet.

He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve anything after what he had caused.

“What… What are you doing here, My Queen?” he asked softly.

“I wanted to check on you and Tarn,” she said, brushing some hair out of his face. “After everything I caused, I thought…”

“Please...my Queen. You’ve done nothing wrong. All of this is because of me.” Despite his injuries and the pain, Lugnut placed a hand on her own. “I...should not have touched you; I was overwhelmed by my own cursed rut. Please, don’t blame yourself, this is all my fault.”

Eclipse sighed, sympathetic and worried for the large ogre. His injuries, this entire mess; all she had to do was tell Megatron sooner to have prevented any of this. She knew no matter what, Lugnut would take the blame, even if he hadn’t been in control of himself.

And it hurt her to now that she would have to hurt him further. Though some might have waited, after he was healed, she had to tell what she had planned to say back in the library. She had to break his heart.

“Lugnut… I’m so sorry, I…” Taking a deep breath, she looked Lugnut in the eye and resigned herself to her decision. “I know I should wait until you’re better, but I can’t… I’m sorry. I have to tell you this.”

He didn’t react, but his eyes showed how clear this was affecting him; a deep sorry hidden behind a steely gaze. He knew what she wanted to say. He had known it from the beginning, but she had to say it anyway. For everyone’s sake, she had to say it aloud.

“I love Megatron,” she said. “I… I love him more than anyone. I need to make this right, I… I can’t return your feelings. I only love Megatron, so please… Please move on and find your happiness. Loving me… It will only cause you pain…”

“Never, My Queen.” His response stunned her, panicking a moment before she noticed his gaze softened. “You could never cause me pain. This is what I deserve for hurting you and betraying my King. I accept and only hope my interference has not sullen the love you have.”

She stroked his cheek. She honestly could have cried, but she had to be strong. She had to let him know that this was serious, that there was never a chance for him. So she leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. He didn’t flinch back, nor did he look surprised.

“You’ll always my friend, Lugnut,” she said softly. “But… that is all you will ever be. So please… Forget me and find the happiness you deserve with someone else.”

Lugnut could only nod, his throat closing up. He knew that he could never come between her and Megatron, and he never wanted to. His love would never be reciprocated, and he knew that… But to hear her say it to his face, it was like reality was slamming down on him. It was more painful than anything Megatron could have done to him, but he knew it was necessary. He needed to hear it.

Though, he had no idea when or even if he could ever move on from her. For her sake, he would try, but… He was just so in love with her. It would be hard, it would be painful, and he didn’t think he could do it. For her though, he would have to try.

The door suddenly opened. The two of them turned to see Bombrush enter the room, his expression soft but solemn. He spared a glance at Lugnut, who did his best to bow his head, before he looked to Eclipse.

“Everything’s ready to go, Eclipse,” he said. “Come on, let’s get you properly dressed.”

She nodded, rising from her chair. She turned back to Lugnut one more time, giving a soft but pained look, stroking his face. “Rest well, Lugnut.”

“... Thank you, Your Majesty.”

With that, she took her hand from him and left the room without another glance back. She could not dwell on Lugnut anymore. He was alive, and he was healing, and that was all she could ask for. She hated that she caused him more pain, but she had to do it. She had to draw the line and not let it get blurred again.

And now she had to go find her husband and make things right with him. Maybe he wouldn’t forgive her, but she still had to try. She just prayed he was all right.


	7. Chapter 7

Before she had left, Eclipse had been made to change into less regal clothes. Instead of an expensive gown or even a dress for that matter, Soundwave had her wear some leggings, boots, and a tunic, as well as a hooded cloak. There were more muted colors and tones, and it honestly reminded her of how she used to dress before marrying Megatron. She had forgotten how comfortable commoner clothes were, and as long as her face was covered, no one could guess she was the Queen.

It made going out easier. She blended in with two of Soundwave’s spies, and she looked like she was part of the entourage rather than a royal. No one knew who she was, and were more willingly to give details to Soundwave and Bombrush, who had come along with her, about where her husband had been and what he had done.

Admittedly, hearing everything made her worry grow with every hour they spent searching for Megatron. Every bar had seen the King drinking deep of several drinks before stumbling out. No one dared to refuse him a drink for fear of him attacking them. As for the fights, a number of citizens cheered Megatron for his victories while other described the brutal injuries he inflicted on his opponents. But not one of them could tell them where he was.

Primus, just where was Megatron? They had searched everyone in the city, yet her husband was nowhere to be found! She couldn’t help but lose hope as Bombrush and Soundwave discussed where to go next while one of Bombrush’s men was talking to yet another innkeeper

“Please sir,” he said. “Any clue will aid in our search.”

“Look, really I’m sorry,” the old innkeeper insisted. “I can’t help much. I only saw the king for a second. He was slurring something about the queen before heading off into the forest.”

Eclipse froze. The forest? She looked down the road to where the forest lingered in the distance. She knew how dangerous that place was, infested with creatures that had little care for weak creatures… But she also knew it was where demons, like Megatron, would hunt if they were in the mood.

But there was another place too. He had showed it to her a few times: deep within the forest was a small glade with a waterfall. Megatron had found it years ago, in his youth. He would often go there to relax, to clear his mind when everything seemed to be chaotic for him. No one else knew of this place… It was special to him, and he had shown it to her. Because she was the only one he ever wanted to share it with.

“I know where he’s gone,” she suddenly said, turning Bombrush and Soundwave.

“Where, My Queen?” Soundwave asked, watching her turn toward one of the city’s main gates.

“There’s a place, in the forest, that Megatron took me to. He told me he goes there often when he needs a break. He brought me there after… the tower.”

They knew what she meant, not pushing the issue. Bombrush rallied his men and they set out, following the Queen’s direction to the stretch of forest where the small glade resided. If he was not within the kingdom, he had to be there. She was sure of it.

Coming to a stop, Eclipse dismounted her horse before walking towards the forest edge. But she stopped just before entering, turning to face the others who had also gotten off their mounts. “I need to go alone.”

“No,” Bombrush approached, having not ridden but walked beside his wife’s mount. “Out of the question.”

Soundwave dismounted and followed, agreeing with her husband. “The woods are too dangerous to traverse alone, My Queen. Those who do not reside in the city live here and are not against attacking a human, no matter their station.”

“We can’t let you go by yourself, it’s too dangerous.” Bombrush moved to usher her in when Eclipse shook her head, taking a step back closer to the dark woods.

“This place is special to Megatron, a secret place. You can’t come with me.” She could not let them come. She needed to talk to Megatron, alone and without witnesses. And she did not want this special place of his to be found by others, especially not when he had told her he wanted her to be the only one to see it.

“Your Majesty-!”

She shook her head. “Megatron’s marked me; he said anyone with any sense of smell would run rather than come near me. Please, I… I need to do this.”

Soundwave wanted to argue the issue; they had sworn to protect her and, given Megatron’s current state, any more harm to her could raise the citadel and surrounding city to the ground. The rage from before would be nothing compared to what would happen if they allowed something to happen to his queen.

“Very well.”

Bombrush’s response floored the banshee, causing her to turn to him with wide, angry eyes. Just what was this idiot thinking?! She understood he bent the rules and broke protocol often, but now was not the time to do so!

As if he knew what she thinking, he turned to his wife with a defeated expression. “Megatron won’t be open if we’re all there. And Eclipse is right - no one will go near her unless they have a death wish.”

Soundwave knew that was true, but she still wasn’t comfortable letting Eclipse go by herself. She turned to the queen to argue her point, but the human was already smiling softly, a relieved look on her face.

“Thank you, Bombrush.”

Bombrush nodded. “Just be careful.”

Eclipse couldn’t thank the general more before turning into the forest. Recalling the path Megatron had taken with her time and again before, she journeyed down a small winding path before heading off it and into the darker parts of the forest. It was quiet, but there was still enough noise for her to know that no one was stalking her.

But she couldn’t shake the tension off her body. The darker it grew, she could feel more and more eyes on her, watching and wondering. She had seen a stray insecticon or arachne looking down from an overhanging branch, but they never even tried to get close. She knew some of the eyes on her were running away. Primus, even when he wasn’t here, Megatron was still protecting her.

She slowly took another step forest, gently pushing aside from tree branches, allowing her to enter the glade. Jasmine and other night blooming flowers brought needed color and light to open area, causing a bluish glow to illuminate the water from the small pond. Moonlight reflected off the waterfall, right over to a large rock where Megatron sat.

Eclipse bit her bottom lip. Even though he didn’t turn to face her, she knew he was aware of her presence. And since she could only see his back, she had no idea if he was still angry or not. He didn’t look tense, but she didn’t want to chance it. If he still needed space, she would give it… She was honestly just glad he was all right.

Cautiously, she took a step forward. “Meg-Megatron…?”

He still didn’t turn, but she saw his wings twitch. She wasn’t sure if that was a bad sign or not, so cautiously, she walked towards him. Her steps were slow and careful, almost as if she were approaching a wild animal. She didn’t think he would hurt her, but if he was still raging or drunk, she needed to be cautious. An enraged demon was a dangerous one.

“I know you… wanted to be alone, but I was worried. N-No one… No one knew where you went. I-I was afraid… I was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”

He remained silent, his tail curling up.

“I… I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I-I… I should have told you. I-I didn’t want to keep it from you, I… I just wanted to be sure I understood what Lugnut felt, what he did, I-! I never meant to hurt you… I-I’m so… I’m so sorry…”

She stopped just a little bit behind him. Megatron was still silent, and he had still refused to turn to look at her. Eclipse could have cried, but she knew she had no right to feel hurt. After everything that had happened… She hurt him so badly, and allowed others to be hurt in process too. She had handled this poorly and, though Megatron had overreacted, he had a right to be upset with her.

She kept this from him. She lied to him. Just like at the beginning of their marriage, where she kept how she was really feeling from him, where she almost killed herself… She had promised not to keep anything from him again. She had promised him that here. And now she was reminding him again that she broke said promise.

“I… I just wanted to make sure you were all right,” she murmured, her voice cracking. “I… I’ll go.”

Eclipse turned away, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. At least she knew he was safe. And maybe when he finally came home, they could talk… But he didn’t seem to be ready yet. Maybe he was still too upset to even look at her, let alone talk to her.

But before she could take another step, his tail gently wrapped around her waist. She gasped, eyes widened as she looked down. Its grip wasn’t tight, just enough to keep her from moving back. She looked back at her husband, though she was still surprised to find that he still had yet to look at her.

Another gasp escaped her lips when it pulled her forward. She didn’t resist, but was still surprised when his tail easily moved her right in front of him. She tensed a bit, but she didn’t try to run away, even when his tail released her waist. He remained sitting, but he finally moved his head to look at her.

Eclipse met his gaze nervously. His face was solemn, but his eyes looked tired and worn. and she could see a mix of emotions shimmering in those red depths. Anger, pain, regret, love… she wasn’t sure what the forefront emotion was though, and she wasn’t sure what to say either.

She looked over him. He had dried blood on him, and his hands were scratched and bruised up. She didn’t know if it was from the fighting rings he went to today or from when he had attacked Lugnut, but it still pained her to see him like that. But she didn’t smell any alcohol on him, so she had to assume that he didn’t intentionally drink anything strong enough to make him drunk; only special brews could get a demon intoxicated.

“You knew where to find me,” he said.

She knew it was a question though. “I overheard the guards asking an innkeeper about your whereabouts… he said he saw you take off to the forest, so I thought you would either be hunting or here.”

“... Where are the others?”

She shook her head. “I came here alone. I… I didn’t want them to find this place, not when it’s so special to you.”

He just stared at her for a few moments, which made her anxious. Was he upset that she came without protection? Or just wondering why she even came here in the first place? He probably left because he didn’t want to see her, and now, here she was. If he really didn’t want her here, she would leave. She had only wanted to make sure he was all right.

His hand suddenly came up to her face. She stiffened a little, but allowed him to gently touch her face with his fingers. They stroked her cheek, his talons running through her hair… She couldn’t help but lean into his hand, her own hands coming up to hold it to her. Even though she knew the stretch behind that hand, she felt warm and safe like this.

“I really thought about keeping you there,” he murmured softly, his eyes darting away for a moment before looking back to her. “When I brought you to that tower… I wanted to keep you there. Lock you away again, forever. So no one else could look at you or have a chance to touch you again.”

She leaned more into his palm, her fingers gripping his hand tightly for a second before letting go. So that had been his original intention… Anxiety tickled the back of her neck, but she pushed it down; she knew he had more to say.

“When I saw you alone with him, after knowing you had been keeping it from me… A rage I have never felt before sprung from me. All I could think about was how he had touched you, what he had done to you while I was not there… And a twisted part of me believed you wanted it. That you wanted him more than me.”

“Megatron…”

“I know you didn’t,” he assured her, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I know… I know how much you love me. Even after I hurt you and made you fear me, you still loved me. You accepted my culture, my ways, even when you don’t agree with them. Primus, you took a knife for me. I know you love me more than anyone else.”

And yet...Megatron moved back to look at her, guilt and rage twisting inside his chest. She had kept this from him, because she wanted to protect Lugnut. He could not understand why she didn’t tell him. And, unable to understand, his demented and twisted possessive nature took hold of his mind. Told him that she wanted Lugnut, that she wanted to be ravaged and loved by him… That she just might leave him for a creature beneath him.

That possessive rage consumed him. He honestly could not remember much of what he had done. He knew he had almost killed Lugnut, and injured some of his other men from his aura or fists. And Eclipse… Primus, he took her to that tower and screamed at her. Ripped her clothes and threatened to treat her like a worthless object. Only when she had slapped him had he been brought back to reality and realized what he had done.

His other hand came up to caress her hair. “I have never felt like this for anyone. For that one moment, I let myself think you would choose him… It blinded me with rage… and fear.”

Her eyes widened. Megatron had been… afraid? Afraid of losing her to Lugnut?

His head fell to her shoulder, his hands moving to grasp her arms. Eclipse found herself unable to move, trapped between his hands, but she did not fight him. “I love you so much that it’s dangerous,” he said, pressing his face into her neck. “I’m jealous and possessive, my love is dark and twisted… Even though you have already given yourself to me, there is still that fear inside me that makes me believe you could slip away.”

He looked up at her again, relieved to see no fear on her face, though she looked ready to cry. Primus, she was just a human; a human he had only ever planned to conquer when she had first set his lust ablaze. He never planned to fall in love with her, allow her hold his heart in her hands… She had so much power over him and she didn’t even know it.

“I want to bind you to me. I want you to only ever look at me. I want you to only love me… because I will only ever love you, Eclipse. I will never love another as I love you.”

Tears spilled from her eyes. He released her arms, allowing her to throw them around his neck. She sobbed softly into his skin, hugging him tighter when his arms moved to hold her back. He loved her so much, much more than anyone could have imagine, and she caused him so much pain by lying to him.

She never should have kept this from him, even if she felt like it was the right thing. She should have told him right away, talked it out with him, and talked to Lugnut after the fact. Maybe she could have avoided this. Maybe Lugnut and everyone else wouldn’t have been so hurt… And Megatron wouldn’t have been so upset.

“Eclipse…”

“I’m sorry…” she whimpered, pulling back to look at his solemn face. “I-I’m so sorry… I-I didn’t mean to hurt you, I-!”

“I know,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “I didn’t mean to either. I’m… I’m sorry too.”

A soft sobbed escaped past her lips. Primus, she loved this man so much. She never wanted him to think that anyone could take her from him. She had never loved someone this much before, and no one loved her like her husband. Not even Lugnut had such deep feelings for her… No one would ever love her as much as Megatron did.

Taking a deep breath, she rubbed the tears from her eyes. “Before I came here, I-I… I spoke to Lugnut…”

His hands twitched at the name, but he remained silent. He may have not have wanted to hear that bastard ogre’s name at the moment, but he wanted her to speak. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

“I-I told him to give up on me. I-I told him… I would never see him that way. He’s my friend, but I… I’ll only ever love you.” Her hands reached up to gently seize his face, caressing his cheek as he just stared at her. “I love you so much more than you know… I-I don’t want anyone else. I just want you… I only love you.”

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. And when he didn’t respond, she kissed it again. And again. All she could do was pepper soft kisses over his face, conveying all her love in every peck… Until he turned her chin and sealed his lips over hers.

It started out sweet and gentle. Soft and uncertain, as if they were inexperienced teenagers. But Megatron’s hands soon began to map out every inch of her body, gripping her waist and back. Eclipse held him together as the kiss grew more desperate, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She moaned softly, but didn’t fight back; she only held on tighter, kissing back with equal passion.

He was soon devouring her lips as her fingers ran through his hair. His hands threatened to tear her clothes from her, expose her to him, but he refrained. But his hands slide up, unfastening her cloak and pushing up her tunic before grasping her breasts. Gasping into his lips, Eclipse pressed into his hands, her kissing turning desperate. Heat rolled through her with each grope and touch, pooling into her lowers.

Megatron broke the kiss, allowing her pants and soft moans to ring around through glade. He trailed down her neck, licking and nipping her sweet flesh. His wife shivered against him, arching up into his chest.

“I… I love you...M-Megatron...I-!” she gasped, clawing Megatron’s back, unintentionally digging into his wings.

“Eclipse...”

His hands slid down her leggings, pulling them down and exposing her to the night air. She gasped, flinching from the cold, but she ended up letting out a cry when he suddenly spun her around. With her back against his chest, she was helpless to stop him as his hands descended on her body again. Groping and squeezing wherever his hands would reach, his tail coming up to wrap around her waist and holding her in his lap…

She moaned and withered so beautifully in his arms. He moved a hand down to her privates, snaking a hand down her undergarments. Eclipse moaned loudly, her thighs clenching together and squeezing his hand as his fingers teased her labia. Primus, she was already getting so hot and bothered, her pussy starting to drip in anticipation.

His lips were at her ear, sharp teeth nibbling at her earlobe. “You’re already wet… Did you want me to claim you that badly?”

She panted hard, arching her back and squealing as a finger slipped inside. She gripped his arms tightly, writhing and moaning and shaking like a virgin in his arms. It lit a fire through the demon, encouraging him to press another finger into her dripping vagina. Her insides spasmed hard, clenching around his fingers as he twisted and curled them up inside of her.

How did she get him to this point? How did he fall so far for this human?

His movements increased, pawing and grinding against her while his mind wandered; memories of their first encounter saw through him, recalling her courage and stubbornness against a stronger enemy. Memories of when he came to see her, showering her with attention and gifts. When he almost took her in that alleyway, when he claimed her as Tribute, when he married her… The good and the bad all swarmed together, igniting a heat within he couldn’t control.

Touching her only made it hotter. She was so soft and tasted so sweet. He nipped and bit her neck, reveling in her moans and cries. Even when he forced a third finger into her, she didn’t reject him. Her moaned encouraged her, begging to feel him more and more… And when she finally came hard around his fingers, arching against him and screaming for everyone close to the glade to hear, he lost it.

Flipping her onto her back, he laid her over her cloak and pulling her legs to either side of him. She was moaning, desperate as a whore, and yet he was the one parched; he was the one drowning in lust for her. He needed her, craving her and he would be damned to allow any to take that away from him again.

Wasting no time, Megatron thrusted in. Eclipse groaned from the sharp piercing stretch, mewling and moaning as Megatron paused. Relishing the tightness of her core, feeling her ripple and squeeze around him, he set a hard, unforgiving pace. He was hungry; he was gorging himself in her and refused to stop until satisfied.

“Eclipse~” he growled, a desperate beast rutting into his queen, his everything.

“AH-! AH!”

She could barely breathe at the brutal pace. Her insides shook and clenched around his pistoning cock, eyes locked on him as she gripped her cloak tightly. His gaze was intense, filled with that possessive love he had warned her of, and it only made her body wetter. Primus, she loved him so much; this demon, this man… he would do anything and everything for her, he loved her more than anything else.

“M-Megatron-!” she managed to choke out, stretching up a hand to him. “H-Hold my hand…! Pl-Please~!”

He obliged. Even though his hand engulfed hers, he held it tightly on the ground before leaning down to kiss her. Eclipse kissed back, pleasure and warmth consuming her as tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. She was so happy, she never wanted this moment to end… Her legs tightened around his waist, moaning hard into his mouth as he thrusts threatened to break her with their strength.

But she didn’t mind. She wanted to be broken, so long as he would put her back together again, as he always did.

Even as his cock thickened, her walls spasming from orgasm, he rode it out. Her mind drowned in ecstasy while Megatron pumped her full, but fervently persisted his pace. He was close, his first was hardly satisfying; he had to push, he needed to fill her to the brim, to the breaking point. He had to erase every inch of everything from her; Lugnut touching her, anyone who gazed at her with the slightest hint to adoration or lust; she was his. Only his. And his possessive mind drove him harder to make that point known.

“M-Mega...t-tron! I’m… I’m...s-so...close!” Eclipse gasped, shifting as a small orgasm jerked through her, closely followed by a powerful third orgasm. Her eyes were starting to roll back into her head, drowning from this overwhelming feeling.

“Shh...Almost…” he groaned, rumbling low as his pace became erratic, his desperation coming through he harder his hips snapped. Each thrust pulled another shrill gasp from Eclipse, her body close to falling limp. It was almost too much, it was going to drive her insane!

Then his hips slammed deep into hers. His cock pierced deep, pressing right against her womb. It caused poor Eclipse to arch her back, throwing back to her as she screamed in completion. Orgasm shook through her like she had been struck by lightning, her eyes going wide as she shook and trembled while her pussy squirted all over his crotch.

She was so wrapped up in ecstasy that she didn’t even notice her husband’s roar, his wings flaring up as he violently filled her with his cum. He just flooded her with everything he had, staking his claim so no one would dare even think they could have her. She belonged to him; he would be sure everyone else knew that with his mark.

Eclipse collapsed onto the cloak, trembling and gasping for breath as her orgasm died off. Megatron slumped too, though he kept himself up so he wouldn’t smother her with his weight. His spent cock slipped from her pussy, their mixed fluids spilling out to stain the cloak beneath them. They just stare at each other, panting in their afterglow as reality started to settle.

Eclipse’s tears had spilled down her cheeks, but she didn’t sob. Instead, a warm smile came to her face, leaning down to kiss the large hand still holding hers.

Angelic. The word would normally leave a disgusting bile taste in his mouth, but staring down at Eclipse, it was the only word he could think of, a burst of warmth flooding his chest. His other hand caressed her cheek, brushing away her tears and sweat, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Using the now soiled cloak, Megatron gently cleaned off their soiled crotches before tossing it aside. He fixed up her clothing, and his as well, before cradling her in his arms.

She nuzzled into his chest. He was so warm… Primus, she could have stayed like this forever. Just being held in his arms, cradled against his chest in his lap as they sat in front of the small pond… It was so peaceful. The moon reflecting onto the water, the waterfall gentle pouring into the pool below, the fireflies twinkling around them, the night flowers glowing… She was glad she came alone. She didn’t want anyone to see this either.

A gentle breeze tickled her face, causing her to shiver and press more into Megatron’s chest. His grip on her tighten, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “We should go.”

“If you don’t want to, we can stay…”

He shook his head. He wouldn’t let her get sick out here; he might have been fine, but she was still a human. So, as gently as he could, he stood up with Eclipse still cradled in his arms. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off into the night sky.

She pressed into his chest, her hands clenching. She never wanted to let him go. She never wanted to stop loving him, and she knew he would never stop loving her either. He was her husband, she loved him, and she never wanted anyone else. And she never would.


End file.
